What I've Done
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: What happens when the Dark Ace reflects what he's done? Can he redeem himself? AU since "Cyclonia Rising"


Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks _or the song "What I've Done". _Storm Hawks _is property of Nerd Corps and "What I've Done" is a song performed by Linkin Park.

* * *

Storm Hawks—What I've Done

By WhispertheWolf

The Dark Ace knew he couldn't put up with this any longer. Now he stood before the Master herself. "I'm leaving," he said.

Master Cyclonis was caught off-guard. "What?" she growled, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving," the Dark Ace repeated. "Leaving Cyclonia. Leaving you." He reached behind his back, ready to draw his sword if he must. "And you can't stop me!"

"I won't try," Master Cyclonis said, her anger fading to shock. "I just… never expected this from you."

The Dark Ace lowered his hand. "Good. I didn't want to hurt you anyway." He turned to leave.

Master Cyclonis _was_ hurt. This was the only person she'd ever thought of as a true friend. "Dark Ace," she called. "Why?"

He didn't answer. He just left.

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no alibi._

The realization had hit him after another defeat from the young Sky Knight. How many times had the boy had the chance to take his life? How many times had he been spared?

Dwelling on it had him dwelling on other things as well. He remembered things he thought he'd forgotten, the very he reasons he had been a Storm Hawk so long ago. He had thought he was fighting for glory when he was a Talon, but now he knew he had been fighting simply for gore. He had to leave.

_'Cause I've drawn regret,_

_From the truth,_

_Of a thousand lies._

He knew there was only one person who could ever give him the second chance he needed. If he didn't show mercy, then no one would.

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away,_

_What I've done._

He must go and help them, fight alongside them. Face the very warriors that he had trained to be like so that he will no longer be like them.

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

He will seek forgiveness from others by being the better person. And then he may seek forgiveness from himself.

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

At last he came upon the _Condor_. He could see a group of skyrides leaving its hangar bay and heading toward him. They had seen him, and they were coming to confront him.

Aerrow stopped in front of him, blades drawn and ready for battle. "What do you want?!" he growled.

The Dark Ace bowed his head. "Forgiveness," he said. "Forgiveness I'm not sure I deserve."

_Put to rest,_

_What you thought of me,_

_While I clean this slate,_

_With the hands,_

_Of uncertainty._

"Please," the Dark Ace begged. "I've turned my back on Cyclonia. I've realized my mistakes. I wish to join you. To help you."

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away,_

_What I've done._

"And why should we believe that?" Piper challenged.

"Yeah?!" Junko agreed.

Finn spoke next. "I bet it's a trap. He's after you again, Aerrow."

But Aerrow's didn't speak. He just stared at the Dark Ace. Eyes narrowed and brow furrowed with his blades still held at the ready, he revealed no emotion.

"Please believe me." The Dark Ace now spoke to the Sky Knight alone, seeing he was his only hope. "I want to change."

At last Aerrow spoke in a strained voice, as if he were on the verge of anger and sorrow rolled into one. "After all you've done? Do you realize what you're asking of me?" He turned his head away, and the Dark Ace could see the tears falling down his face. "You took everything away from me, my home, my family, my _life_!"

"What do you mean?" Slowly the Dark Ace came to understand. "_You_ were Lightning Strike's boy, weren't you? You… you're the last of the old Storm Hawks." The Dark Ace felt his heart split in half. "I… I'm so sorry."

"'Sorry' won't bring them back," Aerrow answered.

The Dark Ace knew this was it. "If you can't forgive me, then I'll never be able to forgive myself. But if you won't let me help, then perhaps you'll take me as a prisoner."

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

The Dark Ace put his hands out before Aerrow and waited. "No," Aerrow said softly.

The Dark Ace was confused. "No? You want me dead, perhaps?"

Aerrow shook his head. The Dark Ace could see that he was struggling with himself. There was a stunned silence as everyone watched Aerrow, waiting for his decision. At last, he spoke. "I can't forgive you yet. But I believe you. We'll give you a second chance."

"We will?" Piper questioned.

"Yes," Aerrow responded, his eyes still closed with the weight of the decision. "We will."

As soon as he said that, the Dark Ace felt something lift from his shoulders.

_For what I've done,_

_I start again,_

_And whatever pain may come,_

_Today this ends._

_I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done_

Weeks later, Cyclonia fell. Aerrow knew he had only one person to thank, the one person who supplied all of their information and fought the hardest of them all.

He found the Dark Ace on his Switchblade, looking out over the conquered Terra under red skies. Aerrow flew up next to him. "All of Atmos is free," he told him. "And you're the one who did it."

_What I've done._

The Dark Ace didn't look at him. "That's not all you came to tell me," he guessed.

"Well," Aerrow began, "I… Dark Ace…"

"Gawain," the ex-Talon told him. "My name is Gawain."

"Gawain," Aerrow began again, "I forgive you."

_Forgiving what I've done._

* * *

A/N I don't actually think the Dark Ace would do this, but it worked with the song. Besides, right now I'd like to believe that everyone, fictional or non-fictional, has the capacity to make the right choice.


End file.
